


Early Mornings Taste Like Honey

by gaysandghouls



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Steven Lim, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Loves Steven Lim, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Steven Lim Loves Ryan Bergara, Steven Lim Loves Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls
Summary: They're late for work and they leave the house in a rush. It's later that day when Steven realizes the mistake they made.°~°~°~Steven takes a deep breath as he realizes he could get his boyfriends to smell like him, he could do all the small silly things he thought he would do for his partner, breakfast in bed, kissing honey off their lips, the possibilities are infinite.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Early Mornings Taste Like Honey

They were late, the second alarm had blared and even then they had stayed in bed for far too long, fingers tracing freckles and undoing knots in strands of hair, enjoying the fact that they got to wake up together. And now they were late for work. Steven was glad the shoot scheduled for today was during the afternoon.

Shane got bathroom privileges first while Ryan pulled out clothes and Steven put the coffee machine to work and regrettably put premade pancakes on the microwave. Then they switched, and this must have been the quickest shower Steven ever took because in no time he was getting dressed, hearing Ryan curse in the bathroom, Steven smiled as his boyfriend probably realized he didn’t have time to shave the bit of beard he had been growing the past few days. In a blink they’re eating breakfast, double-checking the time every two minutes, and on that rush, Ryan burns the roof of his mouth when he tries to drink his tea, grumbling about it as Shane laughs.

In the end, they manage to be just fashionably late instead of terribly late so Steven counts it as a win, and he’s so relieved that he doesn’t even try to be subtle when they walk into the office at the same time, going straight to their desks and booting up their computers to get some work done. He realizes that Katie is looking at them but he brushes it off and assumes it’s because they walked in together. This could mean multiple things, it didn’t necessarily mean she had discovered that they spent the night at one of their places. 

Now that he thinks about it, he probably smells like Ryan’s body wash, all of them smell like Ryan and the idea puts a blush to his cheeks, making him duck his head further behind the monitor. He has to focus on the script he’s working on.

It’s hours later and they're about to shoot something when he spots Brittney talking to Katie and pointing at them. Both are giggling and he wonders if there’s something wrong, then he turns to face Shane and Ryan and it dawns on him. 

_ They’re wearing each other’s clothes. _

Shane is clearly wearing a shirt that's Ryan's, it’s just a pinch too short, and if he gestures too much it rides up and just a sliver of Shane’s pale abdomen shows. It makes Steven want to go over and trace the hem of the shirt and pull Shane into a hug. But then a familiar color catches his eye, it’s one of his hoodies, Ryan is wearing one of his hoodies, and he looks impossibly soft and comfy and  _ god _ , now Steven really wants to run over his boyfriends and wrap his arms around them.

He wants to never let go and to be able to repeat days like today, getting to smell that sweet spiciness of Shane’s body wash, burrowed under blankets as Shane reads a book out loud and he and Ryan cuddle up against each other. Steven takes a deep breath as he realizes he could get his boyfriends to smell like him, he could do all the small silly things he thought he would do for his partner, breakfast in bed, kissing honey off their lips, the possibilities are infinite. 

Apparently, he’s been staring for too long because Shane turns to look at him and chuckles, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he walks over “hey- that’s my shirt… looks good on you” he gives him a very unsubtle once over that makes Steven worry about how this might look to others.

And it is, when Steven looks down to his own chest he sees one of Shane’s floral shirts, just a bit too loose and too long on him. It makes his cheeks heat up, and it only gets worst when Shane reaches to fix the collar.

“Y-yeah? Ryan’s shirt looks good on you too… we can’t be late again, Brittney and Katie noticed” he mumbles, keeping his eyes on Shane

“Do they? Hmmm, I guess we can be more careful, but I also like seeing us in each other’s clothes… we could make it a theme, maybe not for the days we film, but it’d be nice, don’t you think?” Shane tilts his head 

Steven nods, taking a minute to take in Shane in front of him, soft and warm with a ray of sun hitting just across his chest “yeah sure, I would like that a lot... can we talk about it later? We have work to do now… and the sooner we finish the shoot the sooner we’ll talk”

Shane nods, tugging Steven to the area they would be shooting in today, Ryan greets them with a smile and sits next to Steven. And if they are a little more touch enthusiastic today, reaching for a hand or to touch a knee... no one seems to care enough to point it out.


End file.
